Tuesday
by Carriette
Summary: Pero unas manos suaves y cálidas se asían a sus muñecas con fuerza, sin duda intentaban levantarla, esas manos las reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, ¿cuántas veces las mismas la sacaron del abismo? (Drabble - leve Shoujo Ai)


¡Hola qué tal! Algo me pasa que sigo pegada con el segundo capítulo de The Little Strenght, pero he tenido ideas para otras cosas, me hace sentir terrible, pero preferí escribir esto y dejar de darle vueltas y escribir esta cosa antes de que se me fueran las ideas.

Hace mucho tiempo no escribo yuri y bueno… aquí está. No sé qué salga de esto.

La canción es el título del drabble, Tuesday de Monoral. No puse los fragmentos de la canción en orden, los elegí acorde las escenas. Eso es todo :)

Y sí, en secreto shippeo **MiyakoxHikari**, pero shhh... (?)

* * *

Miraba casi con temor hacia abajo, ¿en qué preciso instante llegó allí? Luego alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo, allí el sol brillaba en lo alto, apenas opacado por unos pocos nubarrones. ¿Pero en qué momento llegó allí? Sabía que no quería saltar, pero las voces en su cabeza no se callaban un solo momento y Hikari quería sólo acallar las voces. Había bajado de la buhardilla dos, tres, cuatro veces y había vuelto a subir, fue en esos momentos en que la gente comenzó a asomarse, sabía que algunas personas gritaban, otras lloraban, ¡le pedían que no saltara! Ella aún seguía mirando, la altura de ese lugar daba vértigo, pero las voces en su cabeza no se callaban, eran demasiadas como para que cualquiera las escuchara sin comenzar a volverse loco.

_O sin creer que ya lo estaba._

**When I feel so insecure**

**I will need you, turn around**

Tan solo necesitaba que alguien llegara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que las voces no era más que fruto de su inquieta imaginación que, de hecho, todo estaba más que bien, que nada malo había con ella. O simplemente alguien haciendo el suficiente ruido para acallar todo el ruido mental. Tan solo eso.

Y _ella_, sin duda, era el ruido _perfecto._ ¿Dónde estaba _ella_ que no había acudido a sacarla de allí? ¿Dónde? Miró atrás, aún subida sobre el borde de la azotea, ¿por qué no le ponían barrotes de seguridad a esa cosa?

Al girarse con cierta brusquedad, dio un paso en falso, quedando agarrada con las manos del borde, el concreto a esa hora quemaba, pero su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más fuerte.

– ¡Va a caerse! ¡Alguien llame a la policía de una buena vez! – Muchas gracias, _genio_, era muy obvio que literalmente su vida pendía de un hilo, mejor dicho, de sus manos. Hikari estaba sin duda forcejeando para volver arriba.

Pero unas manos suaves y cálidas se asían a sus muñecas con fuerza, sin duda intentaban levantarla, esas manos las reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, ¿cuántas veces las mismas la sacaron del abismo?

**I can feel this sadness drag you down**

_Jamás. _

Si le preguntaban a Miyako si alguna vez dejaría sola a Hikari, esa era la respuesta. Sencillamente no se perdonaría que algo le sucediera, fuera cual fuera el término entre ellas (hermanas del alma, amigas, novias, amantes, quizás qué cosa…), ella sencillamente sería incapaz de dejarla sola. Porque se lo había prometido hace muchos años atrás. Y Miyako, era una mujer de palabra.

Y ahora, teniéndola fuertemente agarrada de las muñecas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas subirla, daba la razón a sus palabras. Miyako seguía forcejeando por sacarla de allí, pero sus propias fuerzas fallaban a veces, ella tampoco podía hacer mucho, pero no la dejaría caer.

– ¡Trepa un poco, usa tus pies, Hikari! ¡Tú no quieres caer! – Le gritaba casi al borde del llanto, estaba tan desesperada como ella por no saber cómo actuar, sus acciones eran tan erráticas como las de la castaña que estaba colgando de esos quince metros de altura.

– ¡V-vamos! – Casi desesperada la pelivioleta seguía forcejeando por subirla, con muchísimo trabajo, tenía demasiado calor y ya se sentía fatigada.

**I can hear this silence crawl around**

El silencio a su mente llegaba cada vez que la escuchaba, como de niñas, cuando la Oscuridad la llamaba; bastaban los gritos de Miyako para callar su horrible voz, ya ni la recriminaría por llegar tarde, porque ni supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para coemzar a subir en lo que podía, mientras era agarrada por debajo de los brazos por la otra, un poco más y ya estarían a salvo.

Cayó con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de la otra, ambas respiraban de forma muy agitada, pero al menos estaban _a salvo_. Hikari estaba apenas sonriendo, el ruido mental ya se había detenido, sólo era un _white noise, _podía estar en paz. En cambio, la expresión de Miyako estaba lejos de verse alegre, aunque sí, aliviada. La mayor no la dejó siquiera ponerse de pie, pues la tenía fuertemente abrazada, lloraba ruidosamente y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, por un momento creyó que la perdería.

– ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, Hikari estúpida, nunca más! – Quiso abofetearla, pero se contuvo, sólo la mantenía apegada contra sí, con la cara escondida en su cuello. – ¡Me muero si te sucede algo!

Hikari sólo pudo sonreír más, correspondiendo lentamente aquel abrazo para perderse en el aroma de aquel cabello violeta, ligeramente sudado por el forcejeo anterior, no le respondió nada; ya se daba a entender que nunca más lo haría.

Sólo necesitaba su voz para mantenerse despierta, para mantener calladas esas voces. Tan sólo eso. Nada más.

Y en agradecimiento por haberle salvado el pellejo –una vez más– la besó en la comisura de los labios, de manera suave y casta.

Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa, mientras se ponían de pie y salían de aquella azotea por la puerta. Sí, Hikari tenía razón, debían poner barrotes de seguridad para evitar futuras tragedias.

Mientras abajo la gente parecía aliviada.

**Keep, keep, keep me awake somehow**

* * *

Okay, no salió como esperaba, pero entre que ya llevo varios días sin lentes (la muy genio de mí los rompió por accidente, de una manera más tonta imposible) y… aquí está.

Tomatazos y demases por reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!

***. Carrie.**


End file.
